evermoorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cameron and Tara
Camra (Cam/'eron and Ta/'ra) is the friendship/romantic pairing of Cameron Marsh and Tara Crossley. History Cameron and Tara were the main romantic focus of Season 1 of The Evermoor Chronicles and Evermoor. They both share many interests and traits in common, and Tara fell for Cam the moment she laid eyes on him. At the end of Season 1, the two of them shared a passionate kiss after previously being unable to do so due to the curse put on Cam. It is stated by Bella that due to Tara's huge success over her books, Cam and Tara don't get to hang out often. This implies that the two of them broke up when Tara's career as a successful writer took off. Moments Evermoor The Mysterious Village *Cam caught Tara before she could fall into the bog. *Tara helped Cam take his stuff to the Manor. *Tara was upset when Cam began to flirt with Bella. Fire in House * Tara jokingly called Cam a geek. * Cam asked Tara out (but claimed that it wasn't a date). * Tara looked dismayed when Cam laughed at Bella's joke at her expense in class. Magical Typewriter * Tara was upset when Cam put kisses in Bella's get well card and not in hers. * Cam came to see Tara (and Bella) when they were sick. * Tara typed Cam to be crazy for her, despite it being the wrong thing to do. * Cam hugged Tara twice. * Tara discovers that the kisses in the card were actually for her, not Bella. Supreme Everine * Tara was heartbroken when Cam couldn't remember being crazy about her. * Tara kissed Cam on the cheek. * Despite being erased, Tara was still remembered by Cam as she made such an impression on him. * Tara and Cam went on a date at the end of the episode. * Tara was heartbroken to learn that the fire was Cam's fault. Season 1 Normal * Tara says she doesn't want to steal the golden thread from Cameron. * Cam and Tara discuss Tara's writing together. * Tara is annoyed when Cam starts flirting with Bella. Weaving Bad * Tara is visibly upset when she sees Cam and Bella talking. * Tara wants to sew a prediction to make sure that Cam and Bella don't get together. * Tara goes to talk to Cam at school, but they are interrupted by Bella. * Tara is annoyed when Cam calls Bella 'lady' and bows to her. * Tara is dismayed when Bridget predicts the end of Cameron. Night of the Stench * Cam asks Tara if she'd go to the Stink Party with her. * Cam is hurt that Tara says it's him that's causing a problem. * Tara is in relief when she thinks that Cam is okay. * Tara is upset when she sees Cam and Bella dancing together. * Tara tries to grant Cameron's wish, but it leads to horrible consequences. Drifty * Tara is concerned about Cameron's condition throughout the episode. * Tara hugs Cameron in his tree form. * Tara gave up her Supreme Everine powers to save Cameron (and Sarah). Forevermoor * In Bridget's dream world, Cam and Tara appear to be romantically involved. * Dream Cam asks Dream Tara to be his girlfriend. Day of Hearts * Tara wrote Cameron a Valentines card, despite him being able to see it due to being a tree. * Tara tries to bring Cameron back, but it leads to him becoming a monster. * Tara hugs Cameron's arm as she leads him down to the woods. * Cameron and Tara kiss. * Cam and Tara held hands. The Labours of Bella * Cam says that he was calling Tara all of the previous night. * Cam kisses Tara in her dream. * Tara tells Cam to stay away, which clearly hurts him. * Tara is heartbroken to tell Cam the truth about the tree curse. * Cam went to comfort Tara when she was crying about Bridget. * Cam goes to kiss Tara, but Tara had to stop him due to the tree curse. Spellbound * Cam and Tara had an awkward handshake/hug * Cam asked Tara if she'd walk to school with him. * Tara is upset that if she doesn't improve her grades, she won't be able to hang out with Cameron. * Cam sets Flynn free for Tara. * Tara looks concerned for Cam when he is in pain. * Tara is upset that Bella and Cameron are partners for the bee. * Tara threw away winning the spelling bee so she could go after Cameron. * Tara and Cameron hugged after they saved Flynn. Nothing Rhymes with Cameron * Tara is talking to Cam on the phone at the start of the episode. * Cameron comes over to see Tara and the two of them go to the beacon to research together. * Tara is annoyed when Cam and Bella are talking. Twist of Fate * Tara is happy that Cam will get to be her prom date. * Tara and Cam dance together. * Tara and Cam almost kiss. A Fuffwah Too Far * Cameron defends Tara on trial. Valentina * Tara is annoyed when Valentina flirts with Cam. * When Valentina asks if they know love, the two of them look at each other and say yes. * Cam and Tara hugged. Operation Lights Out * Cam is concerned for Tara when she is acting crazy. * Cam casts the Worry-No-Mores into the water and stops Tara's mania. Being Bella * Tara doesn't want to give Cam away to Bella. * Tara agrees to read Cam's writing. * Tara is forced to make Cam hate her, which hurts her deeply. * Cam admits that he wrote his piece of fiction writing for her, and that he is hurt that she rejected it. * Tara kisses Cam (as Bella). * Tara is upset watching Bella and Cam kiss. The Science of Seb * Tara is upset when Cam walks to school with Bella. New Flames * Tara is upset when she once again sees Cam and Bella together. * They almost kiss in the tapestry room. The Egg and the Snoot * Cam says that he always trusted Tara. * Tara is upset when Cam leaves in sadness after finding out that she tricked him and Bella. * It is revealed that Tara's worst nightmare is losing Cameron's trust. Nevermoor * Tara is concerned for Cam when he's in pain. * Tara is relieved when Cameron ends up okay. * Tara and Cam kiss. * Tara holds Cam's arm when the group stands by the moors. Similarities/Differences Similarities * They are both book addicts. * They both have personal connections to magic. Differences * Cameron is Evermoorian born, Tara is not. * Cam is English, Tara is American. Category:Pairings